


Золотой человек

by Mariuelle



Series: A bit of Hockey [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, Gen, Gold Rocket, Hockey, Hockey record, Hockey win, Hugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты сделан из того же золота, которое болельщики и газеты приписывали мне, сынок, - у Халла искрится смешинками голос, но в глазах - торжественная серьёзность, и Кейн отражается в этом светлом зеркале со своими кудряшками, сияющим взором и взволнованно сжатыми губами. - Продолжай делать то, что ты делаешь, продолжай творить чудеса на льду. Мой рекорд ты уже побил, теперь дело за рекордом всей Лиги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотой человек

Бобби Халл - маленький, плечистый и смуглый, по-мальчишески открытая улыбка на широком лице - держит руку Кейна в обеих крепких ладонях, заглядывает в лицо и говорит что-то быстрое и радостное. Они одинаково кудрявые, скуластые и растрёпанно-счастливые.

Джонни предусмотрительно не подходит к другу, ждёт, пока Халл закончит торопливо и раскатисто хвалить Патрика, а тот - улыбаться смущённо и зубасто и полыхать щеками.  
Краем глаза Джонни видит, как выныривает из-за угла Панарин, не снявший - как и Кейн - ещё амуницию, стащивший только шлем, рассыпавший по раскрасневшимся щекам влажные кудряшки. У Панарина блестят глаза, устремлённый на Патрика, блестят невозможной гордостью, и улыбка соперничает по ширине с кейнеровской.

Русский парнишка капитанский испытующий взгляд на себе ловит мгновенно, оборачивается порывисто, словно ворота противника с налёта атаковать собирается, и ухмыляется быстро, радостно.

\- Круто, - говорит он со своим неподражаемым мягким акцентом. Говорит тихо, чтобы не разбить случайно сферу взаимопонимания, окутавшую стоящих в двух шагах сияющих звёзд двух поколений, - старается говорить тише, но молодой голос всё равно рвётся вверх. - Круто, да, кэп?

\- Круто, - соглашается Джонни, и словно в ответ на его слова улыбка Патрика, обращённая к Халлу, вспыхивает ярче, блестит белизной зубов.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Патрик звонко, на весь коридор, с искренним, позванивающим восхищением в голосе, и старый воин хоккейного поля кладёт широкую крепкую ладонь на светлую голову нового героя, ерошит отечески, цепляет тяжёлыми кольцами отдельные завитки.

\- Ты сделан из того же золота, которое болельщики и газеты приписывали мне, сынок, - у Халла искрится смешинками голос, но в глазах - торжественная серьёзность, и Кейн отражается в этом светлом зеркале со своими кудряшками, сияющим взором и взволнованно сжатыми губами. - Продолжай делать то, что ты делаешь, продолжай творить чудеса на льду. Мой рекорд ты уже побил, теперь дело за рекордом всей Лиги.

\- Есть, сэр, - чеканит Патрик и хохочет заразительно, запрокидывая вихрастую голову. Джонни улыбается тоже, самым краешком губ. - Спасибо, сэр!

Бобби Халл подмигивает, сжимает ещё раз со старческой порывистостью пальцы Кейна в крепких руках, а потом вскидывает голову и задорно подмигивает Панарину.

\- Отличный гол, сынок! - кричит он весело, и Артемий с Кейном вспыхивают одинаково ярким пламенем гордости, сияют одинаковой благодарностью. - Это было потрясающе!

У Бобби Халла всё та же стремительная - схожая с почти птичьим полётом на льду - походка, чеканный шаг, и золотые блики в волосах. Живая и нестерпимо яркая легенда былых дней.

Патрик застывает посреди коридора неподвижной статуей. Амуниция, ставшая слишком тяжёлой и ненужной вне льда, тянет его вниз, заставляет опустить руки бессильно. А потом он оборачивается, смотрит Джонни прямо в глаза, и во взгляде его светлая и безмятежная нежность.

\- Похоже, я это сделал, Тэйзер, - говорит Патрик негромко, ухмыляется краем губ. - Кто бы мог подумать, а, приятель?

Джонни не успевает понять, как это случилось, но - спустя какое-то слишком короткое мгновение - он уже держит смеющегося Кейнера в руках, зацепившись пальцами за рукава джерси, стиснув плечи друга, словно стальным обручем.

\- Я мог подумать, - говорит Тэйвз - и слышит в собственном голосе нотки яростной уверенности. - Я. Знал.

\- Ну, - хохочет Патрик, шутливо отстраняясь, пихает друга в плечо кулаком. - Этому моменту и так хватает пафоса, дружище. Не стоит добавлять ещё.

Он сжимает губы на мгновение - непривычно тихий, умиротворённый Кейнер - прислоняется лбом к плечу Джонни, молчит, обжигая горячим дыханием сквозь футболку, щекоча влажными кудряшками шею, подбородок.

\- Я же говорил, - бормочет Джонни Патрику в затылок. - Ты снова превратил обычный момент игры в настоящую историю, в золотую страницу хоккея.

Патрик наигранно сердито вздыхает другу в плечо:  
\- Ты говоришь как герой сентиментального романа, Тэйзер. Порой это действительно раздражает, приятель.

Панарин подходит к ним, неуклюжий и забавный в своей тяжёлой хоккейной форме, совершенно не похожий на тот стремительный, опасный и неуловимый вихрь, всего какие-то полчаса назад яростно мечущийся по льду, едва касаясь остриями коньков отполированного льда.

\- Мистер Халл назвал тебя золотым, - говорит Артемий звонко и уверенно, и Патрик привычно фыркает на его забавный акцент, поднимая голову с плеча Джонни. - Я согласен.

Он болтает ещё, торопливо и непонятно, трясёт кудряшками воинственно, пока Патрик со смехом не сгребает его в объятия, нарочито закатывая глаза.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он по-русски, старательно и твёрдо, и Артемий замолкает от неожиданности. - Так, да?

\- Пожалуйста, - бойко отвечает Панарин на чистом русском и добавляет на английском, посмеиваясь. - Лучше ты учи русский. - И потом, с чисто детской непоследовательностью. - Хороший был гол, да?

\- Хороший, - бормочет Патрик яростно и быстро. - Чёртов гол, чёртов пас. Ты просто мой талисман, малыш.

\- Лучше всего я понял ругательства, - осторожно замечает Артемий, и Кейнер хохочет, от всей души, запрокидывая голову, сверкая яркими глазами.

\- Талисман, - повторяет он весело, пока Панарин медленно кивает. - Талисман. Такая чертовски крутая штука, которая приносит удачу.

Артемий Панарин - талисман Патрика Кейна.  
Патрик Кейн - талисман Chicago Blackhawks. Золотой, сияющий, ярче любых маскотов.

Пока Артемий принимает к сведению полученную информацию, Патрик переводит светлый взгляд на Джонни.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, Тэйзер, - повторяет он весело, светясь улыбкой и собственной крепкой уверенностью. - Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды мы станем такими...золотыми.


End file.
